Bella's Twin?
by xcinny
Summary: Bella's twin sister Anastasia comes to permanently stay with her in Forks. While the Swan family reunites with a family member a problem arising for the Cullens; Jasper falls in love with Ana!Strange things start to happen when Ana is around, while Ana knows nothing about the vampires and werewolves that surround her new world. AU! Please read and review!
1. Reuniting with my Beloved Twin

**Bella's Twin**

**Summary:** What if there were two Swans instead of one? A story that explores the mind of Anastasia Mae Swan as she becomes a part of Twilight.

Chapter One: Reuniting with my beloved twin

_Forks._ The town name appeared in my mind so many times during my flight from Arizona to Washington that it was becoming increasingly ridiculous. I haven't been to Forks since I was a child; I want to feel the calmness and let natural surround me as I've done before. But that is not the main reason why I came to Forks, my family; or at least part of it was there. My older twin sister Bella and my beloved father Charlie live in the quiet town of Forks. I doubt many people could tell us apart physically, even though I have dark almost black hair and lighter brown eyes than Bella, we weren't much different from the outside. Although, physically we could switch lives, our insides were as different as apples and oranges. Bella is soft, shy, and she doesn't have much confidence in herself; while I am more open and easily make friends. I wouldn't classify myself as confident, but I always know what I'm doing and getting myself into.

After I finished my little thought of Forks, my plane landed right on schedule. I mindlessly did the usual departure off the plane to the exit gate. That's when I saw Bella; she looked the same, even though I haven't seen her since my graduation a few months before she came to Forks. Another reason why we were so different; I was considered to the world as a genius, so I was shipped off to one of the most prestigious east coast universities in world at age twelve. Even though we were separated we always kept in touch and wrote letters, emails, and sometimes post cards because our mother could never stay in one place for long. Next to her must have been her new boyfriend Edward Cullen; I've heard a lot about him recently. She told about him and what kind of people he was like, and his family.

When Bella saw me, she ran from where she was and gave me a tight warm hug that brought back memories from our childhood. She was as clumsy as I remembered; she dropped her bag when she ran over to me. As I held her in silence; Edward gave a light chuckle and picked up her bag and came over to where we were standing.

"Oh Ana! I've missed you so much, I'm glad that you finally came to visit me and Charlie!" Bella said with her now shy smile; after realizing what she did in front of Edward. When she saw Edward, Bella turned and introduced us.

"Edward, this is my twin sister Anastasia Mae Swan. Ana, this is my… boyfriend Edward Cullen." My sister finished her introduced with a slight blush.

I have to admit Edward is very good looking, but he lacked warmth. Even though I know he cares deeply for Bella, he seemed guarded; like he was meeting a second version of Bella. I couldn't see any tracks of emotions on his face, it was like he was made of stone and I was staring at a piece of Romantic art craved years before.

"Charmed to meet you Edward, I've heard so many stories about you from Bella." I said as I extended my hand to his. I finally broke his emotionless face and got a slight smile. He warmed up to me, or maybe it's my mind playing trips on me.

"Nice to meet you Ana." He answered with a full smile and shook my hand. He was cold, but there was a warm feeling about him that I hadn't felt before from anyone. He seemed nice and polite; two things guys must have.

"Ana!" I heard my name being yelled from quite a distance from where the three of us were standing. As I turned I was engulfed into a bear hug from Charlie. I eagerly hugged my father back and buried my face into his chest. I've missed him so much, the man that raised me during the summer and taught me so much about the outdoors. I got along so well with both Charlie and Renee, but Charlie and I have always had a deeper connection. It was probably the appreciation of natural and the outdoors that Bella and my mother didn't understand. Either way, Charlie and I were happy to finally be reunited.

"I've missed you so much Dad! Where were you? I just arrived from my flight and Renee and Phil sent their best." I spoke after Charlie let me go from his hug. I felt his heart give a slight break as I mentioned Phil and Renee. My father has never gotten over my mother, so he chooses to be alone.

"Well, one of my favorite daughters finally came to visit me so I went to get her a nice drink." My dad replied with a smile as he handed me a cup of iced coffee. I've never known my father to be very open unless we were alone. He just isn't a man who wears his emotions like his clothes. He surprised me with his act, but nevertheless I smiled and the group of three Swans and Cullen departed the airport to Edward's Volvo S60 R.

The car surprised me; it wasn't flashy or expensive. It was more of something that was a middle-aged man would drive to his office. It wasn't like my black Mercedes-Benz C-Model at all. I was wondering why such a rich person would drive a normal car because I had to earn my car. Back at the university I made money by doing homework and essays that college students didn't have time for or were too busy partying to do any work. Since I was too young to even be any to drink anything over sparkling cider; I spent a lot of time in my dorm to do the work. After a full school year, I was able to earn enough for the car, some nice clothes, and buy presents to send to the family.

Edward gave me a curious look, but politely opened the door for Bella and myself while Charlie was putting my luggage in the truck. It was nice to be able to talk to my family and hear Edward talk. He seemed quiet like Bella, but more with an underlining fun; like he was expecting you to get joke. Though, he probably one of the most good looking guys at Forks; he didn't appeal to me in a physical way. Nice, yes. Polite, yes; but he seemed a bit off to me.

As we road closer to Forks I thought about how Edward's family going to react to me. Charlie had a shift at the station and he didn't want his tired daughter to reunite with any big groups yet; which meant no station for me. I was a bit disappointed, but Bella and Edward had told me not to worry, due to the fact that the Cullens wanted to meet me. They had put together a small family party for me and wanted me to come over. I appreciated it; but I was a little worried, they seem so wonderful from the emails that Bella wrote me.

When we dropped Charlie off at the station, he gave me a hug. "Have fun at the Cullens girls. And Edward take care of my girls, make sure Bella doesn't trip. I kid, but seriously. I don't want to see another trip to the emergency room again." He walked into the station, while Edward and I laughed, and Bella was blushing. Bella always had a bad problem with being clumsy; while I excelled at anything types of dance, gymnastics, and sports. It was something I picked up from Renee.

"Bella, I hope the Cullens will like me. Do you think your family will like me Edward?" I asked them both in a quick voice. I've always wanted to make a good impression with people when I first meet them, but I had no idea why. It was probably a flaw of mine.

"Don't worry Ana! I'm sure they'll love you, you're really good with people." My sister reassured as we began to go up into a path that led up to the Cullens' home.

"Ana, my family is very kind. I assure you that they will catch the Swan fever that's been going around." Edward gave a smirk after saying that, which resulted in a smile in me. I believe Edward and I could be good friends, he was funny; in his own sort of way.

As I stepped out of the Volvo, I saw the breath taking home. It was like staring at a home craved out of a cloud. The natural settled around the home as if it was growing into the home. Edward walked Bella and me to the door, and my heart gave a not so little squeeze and slipped her hand into mine; it was something we both agreed to do if we were scared or nervous when we were younger. We never grew out of it and right now I was glad with never did.

_I reached out with my hand and turned the knob to the mass unknown; hoping for the best._

**Author's Note: **What do you guys think of the story so far? I was thinking of writing a few chapters based on Edward's and Bella's point of view, but would you guys like to read it? I hope you guys enjoyed! Please read and review. :)


	2. The Cullens

Bella's Twin

Summary: What will happen once Ana meets the Cullens?

Chapter 2: The Cullens

As the door opened I was greeted with the beauty inside the Cullens' home. The first floor of the home was like a ballroom; several walls inside the house were removed; which gave it a very open look. There was a beautiful black polished grand piano in the corner of the room; I wonder if I would be able to play. The décor of the room was so light and inviting; beige and light blue decorations and furniture were placed elegantly through the space.

A very young looking blond man had approached me once Bella and I had entered the home. He was very wise looking, like someone who went through years of schooling, but he didn't look a day over thirty.

"Welcome Anastasia. It's nice to finally meet the person we've been hearing about you for months now." He said to me after I Edward had closed the door behind Bella and me.

"Carlisle, this is my sister. You can call her Ana." Bella said to Carlisle. He gave a smile while he gave my hand a shake. He was cold, but he had a warm feeling. Carlisle was someone I wanted to learn from, knowledge was something that was reflecting from his inner self; it was his core.

"Alright Bella. Ana, this is my wife Esme." Carlisle said and introduced me to the woman that was coming out of the other room. She was a very pretty, light colored brown hair shaped her face into a heart. Esme was very motherly, a trait I see more in Bella than my own mother. I could see Bella and Esme in the kitchen cooking a homemade meal for the Cullen family.

"Nice to meet you Ana. I heard some of the conversation from the kitchen; you have such a beautiful name. Now where are my other four children? They've wanted to meet you since Bella mentioned you a few months ago." Esme told me while she embraced me in a light but firm hug.

As if on it was cue; two of the Cullens' children walked down the beautiful staircase that of made out of craved wood. First came a short young female with pixie styled hair; it must have been Alice. Bella told me that was very friendly, and secretly one of Bella's best friends. Second was probably Jasper, he was a little distant; probably because he was shy. Bella mentioned he was cute, but he was incredibility handsome. His blond hair was styled in a somewhat messy way; it reminded me of Edward. His body was lean and muscular, but that wasn't what I found most interesting. He was covered with tiny little crescents, they were almost invisible. It made him unique and I am so curious about how he got them.

"Hello there Ana! Bella and you look so much alike!" Alice said as you danced over to where Bella and I were. She came over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. It shocked me, she was so open and …cute. It made me smile.

"Alice…" Edward said with a frown. He was probably angered by her closeness to me; which I found was kind of peculiar. I didn't think there was anything wrong with her being so open with me; actually I really liked her opening up to so quickly.

"Edward, it's fine. I like Alice, she's fine to act the way she wants to around me."

"I told you so Edward. Ana likes me, so don't worry; we'll be the best of friends." Alice chimed up when I was done talking.

"Children, let's not start a fight in the living room. Come in Ana and enjoy some cooking. Bella, Edward show Ana the kitchen while Jasper and Carlisle set up the dining room. I'll find Rosalie and Emmett, they're probably in garden."

As Bella, Edward, and I headed to the kitchen I noticed that Jasper was staring at me. He had the most curious eyes, dark honey-colored with light spots of blue in them. He seemed really interested in me; maybe I should talk to him during dinner.

"Bella, what are we suppose to do? You know I can't resist cooking." I said as we entered the kitchen.

"Well Esme wanted us just to bring the food out. Did you want to cook something for us? I've missed your wonderful cooking!"

"Sure Bella, what would you like?"

"Hm…how about some dessert? I've been craving chocolate chip cookies."

"Sure just give me a cookie dough tube and a bowl. It's my secret formula." I joked with my sister.

I spent the next ten minutes mixing a little extra sugar, flour and butter into the cookie dough to make sweeter and chewer. As I finished cutting the cookies into their shapes; Jasper entered the kitchen.

"Hello Anastasia. It's nice to finally talk to you. I'm Jasper. Do you need any help in here?"

"Hello Jasper! Just call me Ana. I don't need any help, but you can help me eat the extra cookie dough, don't worry it's just a little." I said with a smile, I loved eating cookie dough, even though it's supposedly bad for you.

"Uhm… well, I can't. I don't want to ruin my appetite for later." He looked extremely nervous.

"Are you sure? It's pretty good."

"Uhm. I.. sure." He gave in and took a spoon into bowl and ate some. His eyes widen and he began to eat at a faster pace. By the time that Edward and Bella had reentered the kitchen the bowl was finished.

"Edward, I need to have a word with you. Now." Jasper said to Edward as he approached the both of us.

"I'll be right behind you. Ana thanks for the cookies."

As Edward and Jasper left I got the feeling that I was going to be a part of the conversation. In a way I was flattered that someone would talk about me, but at the same time I was a bit worried about what it was.

"Ana! Come to the dining room, everything's ready." Bella told me as she picked up some food and a pitcher of soda. I helped her as Edward and Jasper came back into the kitchen with concern looks on their faces.

As the four of us brought out the food, I saw Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie was like a Vogue magazine fashion model; her wavy blonde hair caressed down her back and with her honey-colored eyes it gave her a doll like face. Next to her was Emmett; he was as big as a bear; but had a reflecting personality of a teddy bear. They both gave me a small smile, which made me feel welcome. Bella told me that Rosalie had given her a hard time when Edward and her started dating.

"Ana, please take a seat." Esme told me once everyone had returned into the dining room. Edward, Jasper and Carlisle left when everyone was getting everything ready. As I took a seat in between Bella and Jasper, Bella filled my plate with steak, mashed potatoes and a side salad. It looked mouth watering, but she continued to fill my bowl with clam chowder and my glass with my favorite soda. I didn't think that I could finish so much food.

During dinner the Cullens asked Bella and me questions about our childhood and family life. They were pretty curious about my studies at Princeton; they wanted to know what I studied and how my life was there. Alice and Emmett asked the most questions, they were really funny and it made me less nervous. When we finished our dinner Bella, Alice and I went to the kitchen to take out the cookies and serve it.

"Jasper really likes your cookies Ana. I hope you made a lot, you know how they're usual a hit at parties." Bella said as we unloaded the cookies onto a bowl. I got some vanilla ice cream out of the fridge and scoped out some into individual bowls.

"Well, I'm glad he did." I responded. Alice asked me my secret recipe for the cookies and said she liked them too. I thanked her and blushed, I was glad that people liked me cookies because I haven't baked in months. That was the bad thing about living with mother, she always needed help with something, but I never mind. She was always fun, the life of the party.

We reappeared in the kitchen with the dessert and served the Cullens. They objected to me helping, but gave in after I thanked them for having me as the guest. The Cullens waited until we were all settled down before we started eating. They had the same reaction as Jasper when he ate the cookie dough, wide eyes and their pace for eating increased. Bella was the same; she loves my cookies, ever since we were young.

I got really good feedback on my dessert, the Cullens seemed like they enjoyed it a lot; but I was curious about the reactions they had with my dessert. It was like they never had cookies with ice cream before, or they haven't tasted it in a long time.

Bella and I stayed at the Cullens until the late of the night. I talked mostly to Emmett and Alice; they were really nice and wanted to have classes with me when I started on Monday. Even though I graduated from Princeton I decided to go back to high school to "have a high school experience" as some would put it. Since I haven't been able to make friends with people my own age I wanted to come back and do so.

When we finally ended the party at around eleven; Edward drove Bella and me home. It was so weird to finally be home. I haven't been here since I was a little twelve year old girl with two long braids. The house was the same; pointed roof with three large windows in the front of the house. The white paint was a counterpart to the green trim of the home. I remembered running into the house every summer to get the room with a view while Bella dragged herself into the living room.

Edward helped me with my luggage while Bella unlocked the door.

"Ana, you are very different from Bella." Edward stated as he brought my luggage onto the porch.

"Of course I am." I said with a smile. It wasn't like we were copies of each other. Once Bella came out of the house Edward became silent. It was like he wanted to really get to know me, like to get inside my head. It scared me a little, but it was probably my mind playing tricks on me.

Bella and I said goodnight to Edward and we went into the house. Bella helped me with my bags and I finally saw my room that I've missed so much. It was the same as I left it years ago. The walls were painted light lavender and the floor was made of old wooden floor boards. I remembered the two book shelves built into the wall of my room and how my bed was fitted into the middle of them both. There weren't any differences; even my old wooden desk I made with Charlie was still in the corner. Another one of dad's creations sat in the corner as a welcome home gift; a wooden cabinet with a red bowtie.

While I was unpacking some of my luggage; I began to get sleepy. I slipped into an old pair of pajamas crawled into my bed.

_As I drifted off to sleep an image of tonight appeared in my mind and I smiled. _


	3. A Sleepover to Remodel Part one

Bella's Twin

**Summary: **Ana faces her first day at Forks with Bella. What will happen when Ana has to face the weekend with both Jacob and Jasper?

Chapter three: A sleepover to remodel (Part one)

I awoke to a pale sun glowing over my bed; the weather was as I remembered it; a bit foggy with heatless rays of sunshine. I crawled out of my warm bed and went down stairs. I saw Bella and my father already in the kitchen; it looked like they just got up too. When Bella saw that I was up, she smiled. Charlie greeted me with a smile and headed up stairs to shower.

"Good morning Ana." Bella said as I went through the cupboard for some breakfast. As I was got the box of pancake mix I heard the door open and Bella greeting two people. I was glad that I was wearing presentable pajamas when I turned around because it was Edward and Jasper. They had a bag of groceries with some of the best looking foods I've ever seen.

Jasper and Edward gave me a smile; I guess they really liked my cooking. While they both went out to get some sort of supplies out of Edward's car; Bella told why they were there. There were some repairs that Edward found out about when Bella tripped over the broken back step and he wanted to fix it as soon as possible. Besides the back step the front windows were old, kitchen cabinets were falling apart and rooms needed some new paint. I didn't think that the house was falling apart so much but I've always wanted to redecorate the home and move some stuff around. Although I was excited to get to work right away; there was the problem that Charlie was still in the house and needed to sleep, eat and use the bathroom which of course was going to be a problem.

"Bella, what are we going to tell Charlie?" I asked her as I went through what Edward and Jasper had brought. As I went through the groceries Bella told me that Charlie was heading to the fishing hole with Billy Black. He was leaving his son Jacob Black here with Bella and me because he wanted Jacob to get to know me.

"Ana, before Charlie gets back down here I have to tell you something."

"I'm all ears; go ahead."

"Edward and Jasper aren't coming back until Billy drops off Jake and picks up Charlie. The thing is most people of La Push don't like the Cullens at all. It's something about the way that the Cullens present themselves; they refuse to even go the hospital because Carlisle works there. On the other hand Charlie really likes the Cullens, Billy and him got into a really big fight about it once and this trip is sort of a reunion. Please don't mention the Cullens when the Blacks come here." Bella explained as I put the groceries in places Charlie wouldn't notice them.

The story that Rachel and Rebecca told me when I was eleven rushed back to me. It was one of the fishing trips that the Blacks and my family took each summer. Billy and Charlie were still fishing and Bella was reading one of her books under an old pine tree. The story of the _cold ones _and what they did to people, but I could remember exactly what it was. I just remember getting a chill and sleeping extra close to Bella that night.

"Sure thing Bella, I like them both. I wouldn't want to cause any trouble." I said as I put in the last boxes in the cupboard. I began to pack a cooler for Charlie and Billy. It was fairly easy; a loaf of bread, cheese, ham, and lettuce. I added a jar of mayonnaise and mustard for dad and Billy. They usual swung by the market to get more food, so I just packed things they would be too lazy to buy.

I heard Charlie getting out of the shower from up stairs and Bella telling me she'll let me have the bathroom first because it was my first day here. She's such a kidder sometimes; unfortunately it was a trait that only comes out when I'm around.

"Thanks for packing me some extra food girls. Now I want you to know that having Jacob here is for you guys to have bonding time. No parties or funny business. I trust you girls and I want you guys to have fun." Dad said us as he got himself a cup of coffee. I was glad that Bella and I were so trusted by our dad.

"It's nothing Dad." Bella said as I went up the stairs to get my clothes and things needed to shower. Since we were probably going to work I grabbed a pair of old shorts and a light blue v-neck. Next I got my towel and bag of toilettes and went into the bathroom. The shower made me feel a lot better and I wasn't tired anymore. After finishing up in the bathroom I headed down stairs while Bella went in.

Charlie was getting some of finishing gear ready and asked me if I could make breakfast for him. The usual he said and I smiled. Four pieces of toast, eggs and smoked ham. Something that I learned to make for Charlie when I was only ten; well he was there making sure that I didn't set anything on fire.

"Okay Dad. Want some more coffee?"

"Thanks Ana. You know kiddo, I'm glad you're back. It's nice to feel like the family's back together." He said as he handed me his now empty cup of coffee. I filled it as I got out some eggs the extra loaf of bread and some ham that Edward and Jasper brought over.

By the time I finished cooking; Bella was done in the shower and she was on her way down. She whispered to me that we'll eat with Jake, Edward, and Jasper when they got here. After Charlie finished eating, we all heard a truck pull into the drive way. Charlie headed for the door and Bella and I followed him out.

We were greeted of the sight of Billy Black and his son Jacob. I never understood how the people of La Push had such a perfect skin tone; a rustic brown tan. Even though there wasn't much sun near La Push. Billy and Jacob looked alike; they had similar features: dark black hair, the same rustic skin tone, and nice smiles.

I remember Billy from our fishing trips as a child; he was always a sweet man. I heard about his accident from Charlie and how his wife pasted away; it was so depressing. Sarah had always been nice to Bella and me; she was such a sweet heart. I was quite saddened when I heard about her death. Helping his father out of the truck was of course Jacob Black; I don't really remember him. He never went on our trips because he was "too young"; though he was only about a year younger than Bella and me.

"It's nice to see you Billy, you remember my little girl Ana, right?" Charlie asked.

"Course I remember, she caught a ten pound bass when she was eight! It's been a while Ana, you should go fishing with your dad and me sometime." Billy said as he reached out for a hand shake.

"Nice to see you again Billy. I would love to go fishing; I haven't in about six years. College can take a lot out of you." I said as I shook his hand, he had a firm, warm grip.

"Thanks for introducing me, Dad." Jacob said while he rolled his eyes. He was cute; like a puppy. He had the most beautiful eyes; light brown near the center that got darker as they went out. His hair was fashioned into a long pony hair and he was tall; a lot taller than Bella and me that's for sure. Giving his dad a smile; Jacob introduced himself and got out his bag of stuff that he would need here. He seemed so sweet; I hope I got to really know him this weekend.

"Well, I hope you kids have fun this weekend. Be responsible kiddos. See you kids in three days." Charlie said as he loaded his fishing gear into the truck and a small suitcase. He gave Bella and me hugs and Jake a hand shake. Billy tipped his hat and moved over to the passenger seat. After Charlie was done, he got in and drove off onto the high way.

The three of us headed into the house and I started to make breakfast while Bella showed Jake where he would be sleeping. She was probably also telling him about the Cullens coming over. I remember in her emails that Jacob didn't really have an opinion on the Cullens. He just didn't want to say anything to his dad.

I got out a lot of ingredients from the fridge and the cupboards, mostly because three guys were going to be here and I was extremely hungry. I decided on chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, ham, and toast. For drinks; orange juice and coffee. I was so glad that I was able to cook again; when you're in college you don't really have time to cook a good meal.

As I finished taking out the last of the eggs; I saw Jake and Bella coming down stairs. He looked a little worried but didn't look angered or mad that Bella didn't tell him about the Cullens coming over. I gave him a smile and tied up my hair into a high pony tail; sort of like his. Bella looked more worried, but it all went away when she heard engine of the Volvo pulling into the drive way.

"Ana! Jake! It's Edward and Jasper. I'm going to help them bring the supplies in." Bella said as she run out the door. I laughed; she was so in love with Edward. It was cute.

"Jacob Black, at your service, Ana. What do you need help with?"

"You're so cute Jake. You can help me crack some eggs into a bowl." I said as I mixed the pancake batter. I heard Edward and Jasper putting down some wood near the side of the house.

"Sure thing Ana. Glad to be of service."

I finished mixing the batter and added the chocolate chips. After a few good mixings, I got out the frying pan to make the pancakes. I noticed that Jake was pretty good in the kitchen; for a guy he didn't get any eggs shells in the bowl. I gave him a smile and flipped the first pancake.

"Hello Ana." I heard once I finished up last of the pancakes while Jacob took over and began to make the toast. It was Jasper who called out to me. He looked different from last night; his hair was a bit gelled and he looked a lot more alive.

"Hi Jasper. What's up?" I said. I was putting down the plates of pancakes for everyone. I made sure to make extra just in case.

"Do you need any help?"

"No I think Jake and I are fine." I said. I wanted just to cook with Jacob, it just seemed right to me. I didn't want anyone invading my space when I cooked.

"Oh okay. I'll just sit here then." Jasper stated when he pulled out a chair from the dining table. He was what some people called social awkward; it was a hard personality trait to deal with. It was cute, somewhat. I could feel how uncomfortable he was feeling, but it all went away in a split second. His feelings were instantly cut off, and all that was left was stone coldness.

Jake finished the toast while I finished making the eggs. Jasper just continued to stare into space as I made the finishing touches. Bella and Edward came back before I finished and ended up on the couch in the living room holding hands. Such a cute couple; hopefully I would be able to find someone here. I doubt it, but a lot of things could happen.

"Bella! Edward! Breakfast's ready!" I said.

I somehow ended up being seated in between Jake and Jasper. I tried to talk to them both, but they refused to even look at each other; I had no idea why, but I ended up talking to Jake half the time and Jasper the other half.

We got through breakfast, pretty awkwardly. I noticed that Edward and Bella were eyeing Jasper and me with a mysterious smile on their faces. I knew exactly what was going through their minds right now. They wanted to pair Jasper and me together. I didn't know how to react to that. I liked Jasper, but not in that way, at least not yet.

Edward and Bella volunteered to wash the dishes, and it left Jacob, Jasper, and me in an awkward position. I decided to go to living room to move the furniture into the kitchen. Jasper and Jacob followed behind me still glaring at each other.

_I sighed; this weekend was going to be long and interesting. _

Author's Note: Hi guy! I hoped that you liked this chapter and this story so far! I worked really hard on it. I will being starting the Edward/Jasper/Jacob point of view for chapter five. Please read and review!

-xcinny


	4. A Sleepover to Remodel Part two

Bella's Twin?

Summary: Ana has an inner fight with her feelings for Jasper and Jacob. Both Jasper and Jacob begin to pursue Ana, but she doesn't know who she likes yet. She also gets suspicious of the Cullens and their ways. The situations worsens when Edward and Jasper leave right before Charlie and Billy come back from their fishing trip.

Chapter four: A sleepover to remodel (Part two)

I wanted to curl into a ball and hide until the weekend was over; having these two, almost strangers fighting in front of me over me was such an uncomfortable position. I wanted to get to know both before making any decisions of _love interest._ Both were physical able to capture my eye but I had no idea what their heart was like. For me to like someone I needed both physically interest and be able to keep up with my personality_. I needed someone that would love me for me. _

Thankfully I didn't have to spend much time with both of them in the same room; Edward came in to help Jasper move the furniture from the living room into the hallway. He asked Jacob and I to clear my room; I threw him a gracefully smile and practically ran up stairs. Jacob was close behind and I could see his huge grin with the eyes from the back of my head. I smiled; at least Jacob was easy going and I didn't have to do most of the talking.

"Ana, why did you want to come back to school? I mean you're done with college, you have your life set out; why don't you just get a job and work?" Jake said me. We were moving my stuff to Bella's room for now, so we could repaint and repair my room.

"I get it Jake. Everyone usually wants to know why the hell a sixteen year old kid would want to go back to high school instead of making hundreds of thousands of dollars a year. I spent the last four years of life learning and teaching and doing. I just need a break of deadlines and finals that are worth half of my grade; I need to have friends that want to have fun watching a movie or studying in on a school night instead of going clubbing. I know I have several degrees in various subjects, but I'm still a teenager and I want to have fun."I told him as I removed one of the drawers from the dresser.

"I kind of get it. Will you be going to regular classes with the others?" He said. Anyone could see through him and see that he wanted to know if I was going to have any classes with Jasper. The jealously was pretty much written all of his cute face. I smiled and a tint of blush appeared on my face.

"Actually Jake, I'm going back and forth from La Push High School and Forks High. I'm in a project where I aid the teachers and also "learn" with the class. I get paid and I'm getting more experience with working with adults. One of my professors set it up for me." I told him. Jake's face instantly lit up once I finished and he looked happy.

"That's great! I get to see you…wait. What's your schedule for the high schools?" He asked.

"I'm not entirely sure yet, but I'll know on Monday." I said once the dresser and the drawers were in Bella's room. We continued to bring my things into Bella's room and talked about school. Jake told me about his friends and how it was growing up in La Push.

We finished and went down stairs to see if Jasper and Edward needed anything. I've never thought two teenagers could move old furniture so quickly. Jake and I took ten minutes to move a few things left in my room and in the same time Jasper and Edward moved all the furniture and unplugged all the television cables. Everything was organized and clean; the weird thing though was that neither Edward nor Jasper were sweating. They were the same as before we left. Paint rollers and paint was already for Jake and me when we reached the floor. Bella was smiling and handed us each a paint roller.

"You guys move pretty quickly." I said as I got some pale yellow paint and painted a side of a wall. Bella made sure to split Jake and me up so I was next to Jasper again. I didn't know if I was happy with what Bella did, but never the less; I made the best out of my situation.

Jasper and I talked about one of my favorite subjects; history. We talked mostly about the civil war; Jasper knew so much information about the subject. It was like he was there. The next half an hour was devoted to painting the living room. I felt a bit sad for Jake because he wasn't talking to anyone. Since Edward and Bella were talking he was left out of the circle.

After we finished Edward; much to Jasper's disappointment volunteered both of them to repair the windows. Bella dragged Jake upstairs to remove the widows from our rooms. I stayed downstairs to polish the wooden floors of the living room floor. It was pretty easy; Edward had bought a sponge ended mop that I could use to spread the polish with. I was done within five minutes. Now I just needed to wait for the polish to dry so I could move the things back.

It was only ten o'clock when I finished, I decided to go help Bella and Jake with the windows. When I made it up stairs they were already done.

"Hey Ana! You finished? That was pretty fast." Bella said. Jake and her have just finished removing the window from my room. We spent the next few hours painting both our rooms. Bella wanted a pale green and I chose the lavender. Edward and Jasper joined us after they were done with the windows.

After we were done with the work with the rooms, it was time for lunch. Everyone wanted to take a break, so I decided to make lunch. Jasper wanted to help me, and to my surprise Jacob was too tired to try to complain. I wanted to make sub sandwiches with chips and soda. I also had a request to make salad and soup.

Jasper did all the cutting for some strange reason. He didn't even let me near a knife; I figured that he just liked to cut things. I prepared the food and wondered what my school day would be like. I talked to him about Forks High and the people that go there. He was such a gentle soul, but I still can't identity his personality. He was so empty; there were no feelings in his eyes.

We all decided to have lunch outside in the nice weather. I like the sunlight that wasn't really there because it was hidden in the clouds. The five of us a lot of fun together, it was so nice to be close with Bella. On the other hand, Edward tried to keep Jasper and Jake as far apart as possible. It worked but I couldn't talk to either of them without hurting the other. It was really hard to watch, so I just talked to Bella.

The day pasted by, we finished the rooms and I was always split between Jasper and Jacob. I spent a lot of time with both; even though I was in between the two of them. It was weird to be honest; I've only been here for least than a day; and yet there were people fighting for my attention.

By the end of the day I was tired and out of all my energy. I felt like crawling into bed and sleeping for days. Edward and Jasper left before eating dinner and the tension in the room was gone. Jacob was obviously much happier with Jasper gone. Bella told me that she wanted Edward to sleep over with her; which I thought was fine. I mean, it's not like I don't trust my sister with those kinds of things.

Bella cooked dinner for us because I wasn't in the mood to move around. I was so tired that I couldn't keep my eyes open. She helped me eat and Jake and her set up a little sleeping place for Jake and me. Edward and Bella would be in her room; probably cuddling together all night.

I was kind of glad that I wouldn't be the third wheel in their little love nest because I had Jake, though we were both tired and needed to sleep. The both of us took turns using the bathroom to change and then I decided to make some hot chocolate with marshmallows.

"Hey Ana, can you sleep? I feel a little uncomfortable." Jake said.

"A little. Hm… want to build a fort? It would be kind of cool of sleep in." I said. I wanted to see if the furniture would be able to contain the both of us.

"Sure! That sounds fun!" Jake replied.

We got started on the fort right away. After we finished our fort would got some snacks and a flashlight for our "fire". The fort was actually pretty big and covered up most of the room. The hot chocolate I made was really giving the fort a campy feel. The both of us crawled into the tent and set up our sleep bags and pillows. It was really funny to see Jake crawl into the fort through the small hole. I liked spending time with Jake; he was funny and he made me feel less tired. We spent some time telling stories and eating before falling asleep with smiles on our faces.

I awoke to a warm frame behind me with their arm wrapped around my waist; Jacob. He was so warm and cuddly that I didn't want to move, but I wasn't sure on who I wanted right now. I carefully moved from under Jake and left the fort. Bella was already in the kitchen with Edward and Jasper, which made the situation even more awkward.

"Uh. Hi guys." I said.

"Good morning Ana. Sleep well?" Bella asked me. She was making some coffee for Jake and me. I guess that Edward and Jasper ate before they left. Edward was his usual emotionless self while Jasper seemed a bit sad.

Crap. I hurt Jasper feelings while I made Jacob super happy. I should really make up my mind about these two. I just wanted to know both of them personally before even thinking about them in that way. I didn't want to cook myself anything so I got cereal.

"You're not cooking Ana?" Jasper asked. He surprised me; I thought he wouldn't talk to me at all because of Jacob.

"I'm not in the mood today." I said. Jasper looked at me and his hand went up to my face. He cupped my face and stared straight into my eyes. His eyes melted mine and stared into my soul.

"Ana. Its okay, I know nothing's going on between you and that boy. I don't want you to beat yourself up over the both of us."

"Okay Jasper." I said when he let go of my face. I was turning a bright red and Jasper smiled at the sight. Fuck. This is starting to get out of control before I even started school. Is this how teenagers are? Maybe I should start working early…

The morning went by quickly when Jake woke up. We finished up the rooms upstairs and started fixing the kitchen. Thankfully today I was working with Edward, so I was able to have a normal conversation. We were fixing the back set and talking about classes we might have together.

The day pasted and I was glad for it; I wanted to be able to relax and not have to deal with the turmoil of my love life. Both Jake and Jasper were worried about me; the look on the faces showed everything. At the end of the day I was so concentrated on the situation that I didn't even say good bye to Jasper. That night both Jacob and I knocked out and slept without the fun we had the night before.

I got up at noon and cringed at the thought of having to work with them today. I didn't see Jacob next to me, probably got up hours before. I got up and saw that the house was all fixed up and a note left on the kitchen table.

_Ana, _

_ We didn't want to wake you, Jasper and Edward finished the house this morning and the three of us went the airport to pick up your car. Jake wanted to stay here with you, so he might be reading in the backyard. We'll be back late. _

_Bella _

Still a little tired from sleeping; I headed up stairs and freshened up. When I finished I saw that some food was left in a basket attached with a note from Jacob.

_Meet me in the backyard when you're awake. _

_-Jake_

I took the basket and the blanket under it then and went back. Jake was already there and was pulling put some flowers from the border of the forest. Jake jogged over to me with a smile and gave me the flowers.

"Finally awake sleepy head?"

"Yup, I was out pretty long. So what's up?"

"I was just reading some sports magazine that Charlie had lying around."

"That's nice Jake."

We ate the food and explored a bit of the forest behind the house. It was so fun; we didn't even hear when Edward pulled in the driveway with my car. By the time I heard Bella calling our names from the porch; Jake and I were sprinting back to the house. We were laughing and holding bands so we wouldn't fall down. We let go right before we reached the edge of the forest.

"Hey guys! Exploring the forest in the dark Ana?" Bella said with a disapproving look on her face.

"We lost track of time." I said, laughing.

"Well we got your car. Edward just loves so fast in can go."

"I knew it! So what do you think of my car Bella?" The three of us headed to the front of the house to see the car. Jasper and Edward were out there staring at the flawless automobile.

"WOH. That's your car Ana? It's so cool!" Jake said.

"Thanks Jake, it's my pride and joy."

"How did you buy it? I know these run around seventy grand." Edward asked. Bella's eyebrows went up the sky.

"Two words: Party kids."

Before we could get a laugh out; Edward and Jasper gave Bella a look that scared me. They hastily said goodbye to the three of us and sped off in Edward's car. I raised my eyebrow and looked at Bella for an answer. She mouthed "later" and I shrugged.

I knew what was the problem once I saw that Charlie had pulled into the drive way and parked where the Volvo was. We helped Charlie and Billy into the house and showed them what we had done with the house. Charlie was happy with the change and liked that the coffee table was clean enough for him to put food on again.

The Blacks stayed with us until after dinner and we had a good time. Well I was; Bella and Billy were in a staring contest. I needed some answers soon or I will die of wait. When they left Jake gave me a too long of a hug and knocked the air out of me. He was so lovable.

"Nice to be home again girls. I like what you did with the house. go to bed now; you kids have school in the morning." Charlie said when the three of us were heading up stairs.

"Good idea Dad, I'm pooped." I said. We all said good night and went to our separate rooms. I laid in bed and though about everything that happened this weekend and sighed. Too many feelings for so little time. I closed my eyes and tried not to be nervous about tomorrow.

_For someone that has so much in their head, I didn't have anything to fight nerves and fear. _

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait guys, I had band camp for the last two weeks and I've been too tired to write this story. I hope you guys this chapter and I'll be releasing two chapters when I finish. One will be Edward/Jacob/Jasper's point of view and the other will be Ana's first day at Forks High. Please read and review!


	5. The First Day

Bella's Twin?

**Author's Note:** HEY GUYS! :D I'm so SORRY for being MIA for a month. D: School and band have really drained me and I've haven't had ANY time to update or write. BUT I've finished writing this new chapter and I hope that you guys will really enjoy reading it because it's 19 pages. (Well it says so on Word.) PLEASE ENJOY! (and review plox!) c: -xcinny out!

Chapter 5: The First Day.

I awoke to Charlie's voice calling for Bella and me to wake up for my first day of school. I looked out the window for the predictable weather of Forks and found exactly what I wanted; dark clouds with tiny drops of rain coming out of them. A smile formed on my face, so I decided to wear dark blue jeans, knee high boots with a three inch heel, a long sleeve under my Princeton sweatshirt and a gray beanie. When I was done with my morning routine I headed down stairs and took out some cercal for Bella and me. She was always slower when it came to getting up in the morning.

"Morning Ana. Ready for your first day of school here?" Charlie asked me as I sat down at the table.

"Yup, I got some extra supplies from Bella. I'm still a little nervous, Dad. I mean, these kids mean think I'm a snob or something."

"No need to be Ana. I'm sure they won't have a problem with your smarts. And if they do, they're probably just jealous."

"Thanks dad. I'm going to drive Bella to school today though. I hope you don't mind."

"Course not. Drive safely kiddo. I gotta get to the station. Why don't you drop by after school, meet some of the guys?"

"Sure thing Dad. Have a good day." I said as he left. Bella came down a few minutes later and brought down my slightly empty backpack with her. She explained to me how the school was and that the work load. Then we worked our way to what happened last night.

"So what's with the Cullens knowing to leave right before Charlie and Billy getting back?"

"They… uh. Could hear the engine of the truck from the other side of the street." Bella said lamely.

"Well.. The engine is pretty loud; I remember hearing a low humming noise when they left. I guess it made sense, but still It was still kind of weird." I said.

"They always go hunting so their hearing is extremely sensitive."

"Okay Bella."

After Bella's explanation we got into my car drove to school. It was like everything else, off of a high way and a little to the right. We got there in record time because of my quote on quote "reckless driving". Bella was such a joy kill in the morning; it was probably the lack of coffee and a good breakfast. Bella showed me where to park and she went off to find Edward and the rest of the Cullens. She left after I told her that I wanted to explore the school on my own.

It was still fairly early when we got to school, so there weren't many kids on campus yet. A few of them were already eyeing my car with gazed over eyes. I guess Bella wasn't kidding about Forks being different from New Jersey. My car stood out from the faded paint of the other cars in the parking lot. Back at my college campus there was always a new car in the parking lot every couple of days. A new Benz or Lexus was considered a bit cheap for some of the kids there.

I found the small office on the side of the campus and took out my paper work before heading in. It was really green inside the office, I mean it was like someone dug up some young trees from the forest and planted them in the office. The pine smell and a mix of the outdoors gave it a warm feeling. There was a lady behind a very long desk packed with paper work; she gave me a smile when she saw me.

"Hello there dear. Do you have your paper work?" She asked as she put on her glasses. Her face was in shock when she did. The younger Swan twin had come back to Forks after leaving for college. No guess that I was big gossip even before I got here. And there was always the Charlie and Renee thing that people here would never get over.

"Yes, there right here." I said as I handed her the papers. She searched around her desk before pulling out a folder with my college's symbol and a little sticker with my name on it.

"Here you go my dear. You'll be a work study student here and at La Push High School. It will be a weekly change; of course your first week is going to be here." She took out my schedule and showed me around some of the classes before letting me leave. That lady was actually pretty nice, a little on the gossipy side, but nice. I took a look at my schedule before I bumped into someone.

_Period 1. AP Calculus BC – Varner; Room 110_

_Period 2. AP Government – Jefferson; Room 133_

_Period 3. AP Literature 11 – Mason; Room 107_

_Period 4. AP French – Devereaux; Room 117_

_Lunch_

_Period 5. AP Biology – Banner; Room 125 _

_Period 6. Tutoring Period_

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" I heard the person that bumped into me say.

"Thanks. I'm fine. Nice to meet you, I'm Ana Swan." I said to the tall boy. He was wearing black framed glasses that matched his dark as night hair.

"Oh! You must be Bella's sister. Nice to meet you, I'm Eric Yorkie." He said with a shy smile. He reminded me of the college geeks that I used to hang out with back at Princeton, the ones that would spend hours playing wizard games.

"Are you having a hard time finding your first class? I think I have a little time before the bell rings to show you." Eric said. He was definitely "overly-helpful" as Bella put in one of her emails she sent me.

"Sure. Thanks by the way."

"It's my pleasure. Woh. You have AP Cal. BC?! That's a really hard class."

"I think Calculus is fun. Besides the unit circle, but nevertheless. Shall we?"

"Sure! It's a good thing I have English with Mr. Mason for first. It's close by. You want me to help you find your way around? I mean I might be late, but I wouldn't mind…"

"It's okay Eric. I don't want you to be late to class, I'm sure someone in my class will have Gov. with Jefferson for second."

"Alright then. Why don't you sit with my group for lunch? You know to make some new friends and talk about Forks."

"Sure. I have French with Devereaux before lunch. Where do you want to meet?"

"That's great I have gym for fourth, so I'll wait for you in front of your class. Couch Clapp always lets us out a few minutes early."Eric said. We talked for a few minutes and then the bell rang. Eric waved good bye and went down the hall to his English class. He mentioned that Bella and him were in that class together.

"Hello Ana."

"Hi there Edward!" I said when I saw him. He gave me the famous smile and helped me into the now open classroom.

Mr. Varner was already behind his desk when I came over to give him my card to sign. He gave me a look and told me to introduce myself to the class… as the teacher tutor.

"Class I would like to welcome a new face into our class. This is Anastasia Swan. Tell us a little bit about yourself and your degree in mathematics."

"Uh. Hi, you guys can call me Ana. I'll be a tutor here at Forks High, but I'll always be doing the work alongside with the class. I don't want to be labeled as a lazy. I have a major degree in mathematics that I got when I was a freshman in college. I have a twin sister and I'm a little nervous. So don't shoot me!" I said. I actually got a few laughs from them and even made Mr. Varner crack a smile.

"Ana, why don't you take a seat with Edward and Emmett in the back?"

"Sure thing Mr. Varner."

I took my canvas backpack and headed to the table far from everyone else to sit with them. Edward and Emmett gave me a smirk when I sat down.

"Hi Ana. You have a mathematics degree huh? You should be able to do this math with your eyes closed." Emmett said. He pushed over the worksheet that was passed out. Let's race, if you win; I'll buy you lunch today. But if you lose, you have to do my homework for a week!"

"You're on Emmett! Edward keep time."

"Okay _Anastasia._ On your marks. Get set. Go!"

I decided I would give Edward a dirty look after I win. There were about fifty problems on the page; 30 multiple choice, 10 short answers, 5 fill in the blanks, and 5 proofs. Fuck. I hate proofs, but I'm really good at them. I raced through the first 45 problems without breaking a sweat and finished the proofs in less than ten minutes. Thank God for timed AP testing.

"And the winner is Ana! Looks like Emmett's buying lunch today! I told you not to bet against her when it came to smarts." Edward said with a shocked look on his face.

"It's alright Emmett. You don't have to buy me lunch."

"No, no. You won fair and square. Get whatever you want and I'll pay."

I was going to insist that Emmett not buy lunch, but a group of guys from a different table needed help on the work sheet. They didn't even finish the multiple choices yet, so for the rest of the period I helped the class understand the assignment. I also had to assign them to memorize the first quarter of the unit circle.

_Geez, only Edward and I are juniors in that class how can seniors not have memorized the unit circle? _I thought to myself.

Edward had Government next, so we walked together to the class. He took his seat next to Bella and I did the same process I did with Mr. Varner. Although Mr. Jefferson was nicer and sent me to my seat before he introduced me. I didn't have a partner, but then again _I was the teacher tutor. _

"Class, I would like to welcome our new teacher tutor Ana Swan. Ms. Swan will be aiding me with grading and helping teaching the class. What she says is like what I say." After he finished he handed me a stack of papers of grade with a post-it note saying it wasn't required for me to do the homework for this class. He probably saw the sticker that said _Law Degree _stamped next to the Government on the card.

For the rest of the period I just graded papers and answered a few questions that some didn't understand. It was just the wording that was confusing them; I didn't blame them either. I mean Government wasn't my favorite class either, but I studied it. Third period was English. Unfortunately for me Edward decided to walk Bella to her class so I had to find room 107 by myself.

"Are you lost?" I heard someone say when I was trying not to get run over by the people rushing to class.

"Kind of. Do you where room 107 is? I have English with Mr. Mason next."

"Lucky you! I have English next, I'll walk you. My name's Mike Newton." He said as I was able to get out of the crowd. He was young looking, definitely didn't look like a junior. He had a soft round face with hints of childlike features that he hasn't grown out of. His hair was spiked with care and his hair color reminded me of the sun that rarely came out in Forks.

Mike walked me to class and I saw that he wasn't sitting with anyone. I was glad; that meant I would sit with him. He was good at telling me about Forks and he was actually pretty funny. I don't know why Bella doesn't like him.

Mr. Mason was probably the quietest teacher by far. He introduced me and said that if anyone needed help just to come to me. Like Mr. Jefferson he just handed me work to grade and let the class work on their reading assignment.

"Ana, have you even read "Lord of the Flies" by William Golding? Can you explain the reason why the boys are so civilized at the end?" Mike asked me. I read "Lord of the Flies" when I was ten, and to be honest. I hated it, it's a book about little boys trying to be men and killing one another.

"Well, at the end when the British officer comes to save the boys, he thinks that they're just playing around. When the boys are realize that they're being saved, they remember everything that happened on the island. Piggy falling to death, Simon being mistaken for the beast and being ripped to death. They have to live with what happened on the island for the rest of their lives. That there was no beast on the island, but there was one in them. It's like all of it hit them at once."

"I get it now. Thanks Ana! When did you read the book?" Mike asked me.

"A while ago." I said. I didn't want to make him feel bad about not getting the plot of the story. I helped Mike with his essay and finished grading the papers before the bell rang. Mike offered to walk me to class because he had Trig. across from where I had French with Ms. Devereaux. He said he wanted to have lunch with me and wouldn't take no for an answer. Even when I said that Eric had already invited me.

There was a sign on the door saying "French Speakers Only" on the door. I laughed; it was just like my old French teacher.

"Bonjour Mlle Devereaux. Je suis Anastasia Swan, mais s'il vous plaît appelez-moi Ana. Je suis le tuteur enseignant. Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît signer ma carte ? » _(Hello Miss Devereaux. I'm Anastasia Swan, but please call me Ana. I'm the teacher tutor. Can you please sign my card?)_

"Bonjour Miss Swan. Vous parlez très bien français. Veuillez prendre place à l'une des tables vides. Je voudrais que vous au grade de ces documents. Et je ne veux pas que vous faire du travail supplémentaire, juste aider les élèves qui en ont besoin. Je suis heureux pour votre aide." _(Hello Miss Swan. You speak French very well. Please take a seat at one of the empty tables. I would like you to grade these papers. And I don't want you to do extra work, just help students who need it. I'm glad for your help.)_

I took a seat next to Alice who was already bouncing in her seat. I smiled at the sight; at least I would have fun with her.

"Ana! Wow, tu parles si bien le français. Combien de temps avez-vous parlé français?" _(Ana! Wow, you speak French so well. How long have you spoken French?)_

«J'ai commencé français quand j'avais cinq ans. Ma mère et moi signé Bella pour une classe et je suis tombé en amour avec la langue." _(I started French when I was five. My mother signed Bella and me up for a class and I fell in love with the language.)_

"Vous n'avez pas un accent quand vous parlez. Cela a dû être difficile à faire." _(You don't have an accent when you speak. That must have been hard to do.)_

"Pas vraiment, je n'ai pas vraiment un accent quand je parle des langues différentes." _(Not really. I don't really have an accent when I speak different languages.)_

"Vraiment? Quelles langues savez-vous comment prendre la parole?" _(Really? What languages do you know how to speak?)_

"J'ai toujours aimé la culture européenne alors j'étudie la plupart du temps leurs langues. Je sais que français, espagnol, latin, allemand, suédois et grec. Bien que je n'ai commencé le grec il ya quelques mois." _(I've always loved European culture so I study mostly their languages. I know French, Spanish, Latin, German, Swedish and Greek. Although I've only started Greek a few months ago.)_

I talked with Alice for the rest of the period while grading the papers. The bell rang and Alice said she'll meet me in the cafeteria because I told her about eating lunch with Eric and Mike. Alice told me that her family ate close to their tables so it wouldn't be a problem.

I saw Mike and Eric waiting for me outside when I left the class. They were both giving each other the eye before I greeted them.

« Hi guys ! Let's go to lunch together. I'll sit with both of you. »

« Sure thing Ana. » Mikes said with a smile.

The three of us walked together to the cafeteria and Emmett was there waiting for me to pay for my lunch. I rolled my eyes, he was so stubborn. Emmett came over to us and asked Eric and Mike if he could « borrow » me for a second. They of course said yes right away and went to sit down with their groups, leaving a seat for me.

«Go ahead. » I sighed and got a can of Dr. Pepper, a roast beef sub, and a bag of chips. Emmett paid for our food and we went to sit down with the group.

« Ana, how was your day so far ? » Eric asked me when I sat down.

« It was alright, I don't have to do much for my classes. »

« What do you mean by that ? » Mike asked me while giving Eric the eye for talking to me first.

« I've already taken the classes. »

« How ?! You're only 16 ! » Eric asked with a shocked face. A few people from the group turned to see what was causing the excitment at the table.

« I'm a college graduate. »

A chord of gasps and « Wows » filled the table and everyone that didn't know showed shock and surprise in their face. I felt my face go red and people's stares on me. The rest of the time during lunch I answered the questions they threw at me. While that was happening both Mike and Eric were trying to talk to me. It was so hard to keep the conversation going with both of them at the same time. Finally the bell rang and Mike walked with me to Bio. There was a girl named Angela that walked with us, she was really quiet and didn't ask much about my college life. She was probably the only girl in the group that didn't seem too friendly for gossip.

When we went into the class, Mike and Angela went to their seats while I headed to Mr. Banner's desk. He was extremely rude he took one look at my card and gave me a smugged look. He sent me to my seat and gave me labs to grade for homework and I was to help the students with the lab for today. I could see that he didn't like me already, probably because my true major has always been Biology and Chemistry.

The class period went by quickly because I was so busy grading and helping that I almost didn't hear the bell ring. Bella and Edward walked with me to my tutoring period for the day, which was gym. I raised an eyebrow at the note a teacher's aide brought me during Bio.

« How the hell am I suppose to tutor gym ? » I said as the three of us walked to the gym.

« Maybe they wanted you to have an easy day today ? » Bella said as we separated at the changing area.

I reported to Couch Clapp and he told me what I'd be doing for the day. I'd be couching along side him today.

_Uh fucking believable. Seriously ? Couching gym would be considered tutoring. That's like saying it's okay to pass with a D. _

I was so mad that I was stuck with such a stupid and worthless chore. It wasn't even tutoring, I was basically a teacher's aide for the period. I calmed down after I saw it was volleyball, but I was still pretty angry. I was to look over team one and team two. Bella and Mike were on team two and I noticed that Bella didn't look that great, probably because she hated sports of any kind. Team two was missing a person so I filled in the position.

_Crap. I'm wearing boots. How the hell am I suppose to play volleyball ?! _I sighed, but started the game with my whistle that Couch Clapp gave me.

We played and I shielded Bella from the ball as much as possible, mostly because the team was giving her dirty looks already. I knew it, she probably hit someone with the ball or dragged someone down with her when she fell.

We won the game by one point because Mike was able to hit the ball over before Couch Clapp called us to order. He told me that I wouldn't be tutoring gym anymore, but that I did a good job. I had him sign my card and waited for Bella before heading off with Mike and her to the front of the school. Edward caught up with us and I decided to just go with Mike to the office before leaving for the station.

« Hey Mike, I'm meeting my dad's co-workers today. Wanna come ? » I asked him when we reached the office doors.

« Sure thing, but I need to tell my folks first. »

« Here, use my cell phone. » I handed him my phone as we headed into the office. The lady behind the took my card and gave me my tutoring schedule. It was mostly for underclassmen with a few classes that were advanced. She told me to come back on Friday for my pay check and the schedule for La Push High.

Mike and I went to my car after and he showed me the way to the station. Mike really kept the conversation going and it was really fun to talk to him. He was so nice and explained to me how Forks High was. We reached the station in about ten minutes and Charlie was already outside waiting for me.

« Hey there kiddo. »

« Hi Dad. I think you know Mike Newton right ? He was showing me around school today. »

« Hey Mike, thanks for showing my daughter around. How the shop going ? »

« It's my pleasure Mr. Swan. It's fine, but we need a few more hands to help around. Since some of the seniors left for college we need some help. »

« It's Charlie, Mike. Why don't you ask Ana to help out ? »

« I would love to work with you Mike ! We can ride together. » I said. Mike was such a great guy that I would love to get to him a little better. And it wasn't a bad thing that he was kind of cute either.

« I'll talk to my parents about it. And I would love to get to know you too Ana. » Mike said with a shy smile.

We stayed with Charlie until he got called in for some paper work, so we left and headed over to Mike's house. It was a cute cottage-style home with a big front yard and a dog. He gave me his phone number and told me that he'll call me later to see if I could start working soon.

I headed home and got comfortable on the couch with my sweats and sweater. Charlie said that he would get a pizza on the way home so I wouldn't have to cook tonight. I started to fall asleep when I noticed a small breeze coming from the front door. Passing it off as my tired brain I drifted off to sleep, not noticing a pair of light golden eyes staring at me as a I slept.


End file.
